


First Dance

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first time went pretty well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Their support is so sweet, I am honestly baffled I don't see more of these two.

Laslow was nervous, and it showed. As he desperately tried to keep his hands from shaking too much, his wife called out to him:  
"Dear? Are you sick? You're as red as a tomato!"  
Oh gods... Laslow couldn't keep this up anymore. He had to tell her:  
"N-no love, I-I've just... never really done this before..."  
Mozu laughed.  
"Was that a secret? You haven't gone as far as tea with most girls! Don't worry, it's my first time too, dear."  
As relief washed over him, Laslow pulled his wife in for a kiss and started undoing her bra. Not much time later, they were both on the bed, about to start.  
"Ready love?"  
"Of course Laslow."  
As the young dancer inserted his manhood inside his wife, he felt better than ever before. A soft moan escaped Mozu as she tightly gripped the sheets, which only made her husband harder.  
"Gods Laslow, if you hadn't told me I'd never have thought you were a virg-- AAHNN!"  
Laslow could not respond, as he was too overwhelmed with pleasure to even hear his wife. As the couple picked up the pace, they could both feel themselves getting closer to their climax. With one last moan, Laslow released his seed inside the villager. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Mozu spoke up:  
"I reckon that was pretty good for a first timer don't you?"  
"I would say so, yes... I love you Mozu."  
"I love you too, dear. Do you want to go again?"  
"Gods yes!"

*A new paralogue has appeared!*


End file.
